Warrior?
by Derr Gotik
Summary: A boy is found at sea and brought back to a Viking village to be trained as a raider. Takes place before and during HtTYD. Hiccup has not yet found toothless and the Vikings and dragons are still at war.
1. Prologue

The Little Misfit

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

The little boy didn't know how long he was drifting on the coldest water he's ever know before strong hands pulled him out. Then he was thrown into a wooden cage aboard what he saw as a massive canoe. In some strange tongue, the boy could hear men speaking and even though he could not understand what they were saying, he knew it was not good.

"Look at this brat, he looks nothing like our kind. His skin is the color of dirt and his hair of burnt wood. Why did you fetch him from the sea Arngeir? " Said the largest man's friend.

"I saved him Bardi, because our tribe's children need to learn how to fight and what a better opponent than one you care nothing for?" Said the massive man covered in blackened armor. The two men sneered menacingly at the boy through the cage.

The poor boy could take it no more, he was robbed of his home, his family, and now his freedom? He simply would not have it! He would rather die in the sea than to be in a cage forever. Angry tears started to leave the boy's eyes and small sobs escaped his throat.

"Aw now look at him, he is crying like a baby girl!" said Bardi with a cruel laugh. Arngeir said nothing but merely studied the boy.

The boy started to throw his arms out at the bars and then his legs. He did so to two more times before the wooden bars started creaking and then he threw his back into it.

"Arngeir he's going to escape!" Bardi exclaimed as he made for the cage. However Arngeir put up an arm to stop him.

"IF he manages to break free he has earned his freedom."

The boy was so mad that pain was nothing to him at this point even through the splinters bit at his back and arms he was close to breaking free. And with one last mighty thrust, the boy broke the wooden bars atop the cage and looked at the large man with defiance.

Arngeir studied the boys eyes, "_Hmm…perhaps he could be more than just a punching bag…_"

"And so he may remain free on the ship!" He said to the crew. "Give him a piece of food."

And so a piece of bread was thrown at the boy's feet. He didn't care why but he was hungry so he ate it. He looked at the leader man's eyes and saw a bit of respect begin to mingle with the cruel.

As he watched the boy eat, Angier was also busy thinking about this boy. _"Hmm, this boy is strong willed and he has potential to become a good raider. Perhaps...Yes, I will train him to be a fierce warrior."_ Angier nodded to the boy and went over to the bow of the ship leaving the boy to his meal.

….

"Hiccup! Don't leave your fishing rod unattended." Stoick Said to his little 8 year old son.

"But dad, I'm looking for a troll!" The little boy said as he looked behind a large boulder.

"Oi… this is going to be a long fishing trip." Stoick said to himself while pinching his nose bridge. "Be careful or that troll will get you." Hiccup looked back to his father in horror and ran back to his fishing rod. "_Aye, that's more like it._"


	2. The budding Warrior

The Little Misfit

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon/ No soy dueño de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón"/ Ich besitze kein "How to Train Your Dragon"/ Я не являюсь "Как обучить своего дракона".

Chapter 1: The budding warrior.

The trip was hard on the young boy. The constant rocking of this giant canoe had made him dizzy. By the next morning they had arrived at the pale man's village. "Come little one." The giant man in black armor said. The boy followed seeing as he really had no other choice.

Even though the boy was scared, he was greatly relieved to be on solid ground once again. The man occasionally gave what must have been orders to his fellow villagers as he led him to wherever they were going. The boy marveled at how strong the pale man's language sounded compared to his own. How would he ever learn to understand the words was a question that plagued his mind until they came to a sudden halt.

"Welcome to my home," the giant man said to the boy. When Arngeir looked at the boy and saw confusion he continued, "I know you don't understand what I am saying but you will in time. You are to be of great use to use one day and I will train you to be the best raider yet. This is your home now and you had best get used to it because you are not going anywhere anytime soon." As the giant man left the boy in the main room he said, "As if you had anywhere to go to anyway…"

After two days had passed, training had begun for the children in the village. It was that afternoon that the boy found himself thrown into a circle made from stones and the crowd surrounding another boy and himself. He heard the man known as "Arngeir" give him some order and he barely had time to hear it before he was knocked down.

The boy looked up to see the taller boy about to stomp on his face and he quickly rolled to the side. He looked to the faces of the crowd to see laughing faces. It was as if this was a sport to them. Well the message clearly understood. The boy dodged several punches while the last one hit him in the jaw. The young boy was now angry and all traces of fear had gone. After all, brawling was nothing new to him. He lunged forward and tackled his opponent and punched his face before he was thrown off. The other child was fuming and bore a snarl on his face. The boy's opponent tried to sweep him but with a mighty leap he eluded the leg. He used his airborne moment to throw a kick at his opponent's face which received some awes from the men. The boy had just realized what his opponent had trumped him in strength, he himself made up with agility and coordination. To avoid another tackle he cart wheeled to the side and watched his opponent stumble. The boy used this opportunity to kick his opponent over and punch his face over and over. The large boy beneath him was starting to tear up from the pain and large powerful hands pulled the boy away from his opponent. The boy looked up to see that it was Arngeir who had stopped him from pummeling the other boy.

"That is enough; the new one is the victor!" Arngeir thought to himself, _"Hmm, the boy needs a name… let me think, he fights like a…"_He paused before speaking, "Kari… you fight like a Kari." He turned to the rest of the crowd, "This one's name is to be Kari and he has earned his place among the warrior class." He motioned for Kari to follow him and the boy did so.

Over the next few weeks the boy had proven himself a good fighter in the battle ring. Arngeir noticed Kari preferred to exhaust the opponents by dodging their assault with fantastic jumps and gymnastic tricks before going on the offensive. The boy also had a very powerful kick that when aimed at the head, had knocked out a boy much larger than him. In addition to train him to fight, Arngeir had also been teaching Kari how to speak, read, and write their language. He had actually been make great progress and after two months he could hold a decent conversation. Within the year the boy was fully literate in the Viking language, or at least as much as any other ten year old. In spite of himself and the tool like way he saw he Kari, the mighty Viking chieftain let a smile creep on to his face. He was interested to see what kind of Viking warrior Kari would become over the years to come…

_.

"There see? If Astrid can do it why can't you Hiccup?" Stoick tried to reason with his 9 year old son at practice. They were practicing Axe throwing in the forest with Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs under Stoick's instruction. Fishlegs had hit the tree they were throwing at but it didn't stick. Astrid's aim and power were perfect and she was proud of herself. Little Hiccup couldn't even hold the axe steady. He decided he had to try lest he horribly disappoint his dad. Hiccup swung the axe around and let it go. In doing so he fell forward but he managed to see that his axe at least skimmed the tree. Fishlegs gave a small chuckle at his attempt although Astrid kept her reserve. "Well… at least you tried son." Stoick said to the boy on the ground. "I'm sure with practice you'll get better." Hiccup was, needless to say, a little disappointed he didn't slam the axe deep into the tree like Astrid.

"Better luck next time Hiccup" Fishlegs cheerfully said to his classmate.

"Yeah I suppose… Thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup said to his classmate and he rose to his feet to try again.


	3. the three warriors

The little misfit

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon =)

Chapter 2: The warrior

"Kari!" At the sound of his name the Viking teen shot up from his bed. "Get to doing your chores boy!" Arngeir called.

"On it!" Kari called back as he left for the forge. The village of Krigeren, as Kari had long since come to know it by, survived by sailing out on predatory voyages to nearby villages. Every time men sailed out and came back, their weapons needed tending to. Much to his dismay, that was Kari's job. Over time he had gotten used to cleaning up dried blood from blades and metal working them back to fighting condition. All under the strict supervision from Bersi the forge master. The men came back from a voyage the night before and now he needed to fix their weapons so the teen sighed and walked into the forge to take care of his duties. After he completed his forge duties Kari tended to the horses and then walked over to the battle circle for class.

The young teen didn't have class yet but he liked to study the one that came before his. Today was exciting for the young Vikings because they were starting sparring with weapons this afternoon. Full one on one armed sparring was something all the children in the village looked forward to and Kari was no exception. However the only thing that concerned the teen was using a weapon compromised his fighting style. He eventually supposed that he would just have to figure it out as he went along. A loud grunt brought the boy out of his thoughts.

The source of the exclamation was Banki, the boy he had first fought seven years ago. Kari noticed the boy had anger problems and they clouded the tactical part of his brain. But it worked to his advantage so Kari didn't really care. Banki had been defeated in the ring by his friend and he was not pleased. _"Maybe you shouldn't be such a hothead then, dummy."_ Kari thought to himself as he watched them leave and be replaced by two other boys. After the two had completed their wrestling match (as it had come down to) the instructor declared the current class over and started the next.

Kari and the others turned to Valgard as he addressed his class, "Alright kids, today is weapon sparring, I know you are all excited but there are some things I need to say. Firstly, you are not to _purposely_ maim or kill your opponent and other than that it's all good. Now you are to pick your weapon at the forge and then report back here in ten minutes. Go!"

Kari jumped up and raced over to the forge along with the other teens. One of the bigger boys pushed Kari in the rush to get the best weapon sending him face first into a tree. He let a muffled "ow" escape his lips before he continued to his destination. He saw several teens heading back and it made run harder. When he finally reached the forge, all the new weapons were gone and all that was left was a flimsy spear. "Aww…. CRAP!" the boy exclaimed as he grabbed the spear and headed back.

"Glad to see you made it back Kari" Valgard said dully. "Right then, Ulf! Vali! In the ring!" Two huge boys stepped into the battle circle and waited for the go. Kari and the others stood back and watched the monstrous boys go at it with a hammer and mace.

"_They have no form whatsoever!"_ Kari thought frustratedly, "_Oooh… that had to hurt…"_ Apparently Ulf was the stronger of the two and beaned Vali over the head knocking him out.

"Thrand and Toki, you're next!" Valgard called and the sword wielding twins took the behemoths places. Two more pairs of entertaining fighters followed before Kari was called. "Kari and Greiland! Get in there you two!"

Kari stepped in the ring and studied his opponent. It was the only other fighter who gave him a run for his money, and also the only female in the class. Greiland was going to be tough to beat that much was certain. _"Hmm… She's got an axe, she's fast, and she knows she stands a chance… I can still do this AND look good doing it."_ Kari thought to himself with a smug grin. That smug grin must have been bigger than he thought because Greiland picked up on it on frowned.

"You DON'T have this Kari." She said and got into a battle stance.

"FIGHT!" Yelled Valgard.

The two teens immediately charged at each other yelling their war cries before clashing in the center of the ring. Kari raised his spear to block the downward strike from Greiland's axe. "Wow, you're stronger than you look Greiland…" Kari taunted.

"Don't call me by my full name!" She screamed as she kicked his stomach. "It's Grei!" Kari straightened up and did a back handspring to put some distance in between them.

"Hahaha, alright then." Kari ran with Grei in hot pursuit.

"Quit running smuss!*" She yelled. Kari ran up a nearby tree and back flipped off it right before kicking the girl into it.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" the boy roared. Grei turned and swung the axe but Kari avoided it with ease. He swung around the spear and almost got her but she ducked just in time and kicked him away.

"That's not how you use a spear dunce!" She taunted.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Kari retorted as he swung his arms around while using the spear as a balance point to bring an aerial kick* to her face. She grunted with the pain and charged his raising the axe. The boy raised his spear to parry the blow but she brought down the blade with enough strength to cleave the spear in two. "Uh oh…" he dropped the pieces and ran away while thinking of what to do next. "_I got it! I'll just disarm her, duh." _Kari cart-wheeled to the side and swept Grei's legs when she was close enough then threw the axe away from the ring. For the third time, Kari was kicked away and the girl kicked herself to her feet.

"What made you think disarming me would make u safer?" Grei asked menacingly as she aimed a kick at Kari's head.

"Wow, what is it with you and kicking?" Kari muttered through his sore jaw. He caught her next kick and had a grin of accomplishment on his face before it was knocked away with a head butt. She tripped him and grabbed the fallen spearhead to make the "killing blow". She climbed on top of him and placed the spear tip at his throat. "Oh no you don't", Kari turned over so he was on top and turned her hand so the spear head was at her own throat. He had made the killing blow and won the match.

"Kari is the victor!" The instructor called. "Ok you two, let the next pair in."

Kari rose and looked down at Grei, "Here let me help you," he said as he held out a hand.

Grei frowned and got up on her own before answering, "Thanks but no thanks. Great match." She began to walk away before she continued, "I'm…sorry I called you that back there… You didn't deserve it."

"You're right I didn't, but just forget it" Grei nodded and walked away. The boy followed her out of the ring and kept his eyes on her as she left. He raised a hand to his sore jaw as he thought to himself, "Gods she has good legs…"

_.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber yelled from his viewpoint atop the dragon arena.

"Ah!" Hiccup cried as he ran away from the Nadder in front of him. Gobber spoke again as Hiccup managed to shake the Nadder.

"Nadders are quick, and light on their feet. You're job is to be quicker, and lighter."

Hiccup heard the sound of Fishlegs yelling followed by thuds on wood. "Oooh, I hope Legs is ok…" He thought as he ran. The scrawny teen was unfortunate enough to once again come across the nadder and ran right past several turns in the maze and right past the twins.

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

"_I just don't wanna get killed today!"_ Hiccup thought as he kept running. He ran past Gobber once again and asked, "Hey so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

The one armed instructor replied frustrated, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now GET IN THERE!"

"I know but, hypothetically…" He was cut off however, when Astrid called for him to get down as the Nadder was approaching in front of them. He watched her study the Nadder's position and then rolled on her shield across the maze corridor. Hiccup saw Snotlout follow suit and made after them but failed in his roll, subsequently garnering the dragon's attention. "Ah!" He yelled as he ran, making the Nadder jumo onto the wall looking for the teens. Hiccup was relieved momentarily until a minute later he noticed the walls of the maze tumbling. "What on Berk happened?" he thought to himself before he heard Astrid yell.

"HICCUUUUP!"

"Daaah…" POW!. The next thing Hiccup knew Astrid was on top of him, axe stuck in his shield. He heard the twins making comments about the position they were in. "here, why don't you…ow!" He saw Astrid glance up and start to frantically pull on her axe. "Ow,ow,ow!" he yelled and winced until she finally managed to tear the shield from his arm and smash It across the Nadder's face.

"Well done Astrid!" the boy heard Gobber comment from above.

Astrid turned around, "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" She pointed her axe to his face and continued, "Our parent's war is about to become ours, figure out which side you're on." She turned and left, leaving Hiccup on the ground feeling quite miserable and ashamed.

_Author's Notes! 8D_

"Smuss" is modern Norweigian for dirt. Greiland called Kari this because of his brown skin.

The kick that Kari inflicted upong Grei is the Butterfly kick. This move is used in Wushu, Cossack dancing (Ukrainian and Russian), and breakdancing. However Kari just came up with it while experimenting one day. (So he's the first person to do it x3)


	4. What now?

The Little Misfit

I DO NOT OWN how to train your Dragon

Chapter 3: What now?

It had been three days since Grei and Kari's match, and the whole class had made some progress. The sword wielding twins kept being stupid as usual though, much to Valgard's great annoyance. Grei had made short work of every other combatant besides Kari which alarmed him a little more than somewhat.

"Urgh, that girl kicks too much butt for her own good… Fighting's more of a man thing anywa_" Kari's exasperated comment was cut short as Bersi smacked him one.

"Focus boy! You almost bent the sword!"

"Sorry weapons master." He apologized and continued hammering the sword back into shape.

An hour later the forge work was done and the teenage boy walked out to the woods to get some fresh air. He stretched out and leaned up against a tree to enjoy some peace. After two minutes however, he quickly got bored of it and rose. _"I might as well get to practicing…or else Grei might beat me._" He thought to himself. Kari proceeded to do some stretch exercises and did some high kicks to make sure he was good. For the next hour Kari went through back-flips, aerial kicks, cart-wheels, and several useless tricks he thought were fun.

Elsewhere nearby, a young warrior lass was taking a stroll through the woods searching for a specific tree. "Where was that darn tree again?" Grei said to herself, "I was sure it was_ Oh here it is!" She spotted the tree she used for axe throwing and as a kicking post. She was about to pull out her axe when she heard someone grunting nearby. "_Who was that?"_ She wondered. Grei followed the voice and it lead her to a very familiar boy she knew all too well. _"Oh, of course it had to be Kari doing his weir_ Whoa! What in Odin's name was that?" _She mentally exclaimed when she saw Kari plant a branch into the ground and split-kick two adjacent tree trunks at the same time. _"Hmm, this is a great opportunity to see what I'm facing next time…"_ Her planning was for naught though, when they both heard angry screaming coming from the village below them.

"What's going on?" Grei wondered aloud.

"Let's go see snoop." Kari said as he spotted her. She gave him a frown and hurried off to see what all the fuss was about.

As soon as the teens came back to the village a man rushed past them both knocking Grei over.

"Stop that man! He's got my gold!" A villager called. Kari about faced and tore after the alleged thief.

"Stay back boy!" The thief called from ahead, and Kari paid him no mind. The man tried throwing obstacles in his way but Kari leapt over them with ease. And eventually he caught up to the man and took him down.

"Stay…put…jerk…" Kari panted as he stood up.

"Well done Kari…" a deep voice said, Kari looked around and it was none other than Arngeir. The rest of the surrounding towns people including Grei had gather around them. Arngeir spoke to the crowd, "This man has committed a crime against one of his fellow people. A crime which is punishable by death…" He paused and turned to Kari, "You have stopped this miserable thief and as such, the honor of executing justice upon him is yours." He handed Kari his heavy long sword.

"I..I.." Kari stuttered, thinking this over. He had never thought he'd be in the position to take someone's life, even though he loved to spar and fight his peers. This was so…different…and he didn't know what to think.

"Please no!" The nameless man cried, "I didn't want to do this! I have a son, and I can't afford to feed us for long without this!"

Kari looked to him and then to Arngeir with a mixture of horror and pleading on his face. "Do not listen to that miserable wretch, it is his own fault if he cannot support his family, a failure of a man is what he is. Relieve him of his shame now Kari."

Kari was scared, looking to the surrounding faces with the same look before falling upon Greiland's. She too bore a firm expression but when he gazed into her eyes he could see the same fear in them.

"Do it NOW Kari!" Arngeir growled.

Kari closed his eyes, and dropped the sword. "I..I can't do it!" He paused, "He isn't an evil wretch who deserves to die, he's just a father trying to care for his son!" He looked up to Arngeir but was stopped by something heavy colliding with his head. Kari fell to the ground and looked up shocked and bewildered. Arngeir had rammed his powerful fist into Kari's face and once again, Kari felt like that little boy that was pulled from the sea.

"You are NO son to me!" the mighty chieftain bellowed as he kicked the fallen boy in the stomach. He pulled out the horsewhip for his steed and began flogging Kari. The boy had never screamed so loud in his life, the pain was immense and tears were leaving his eyes. Though they belonged more to the feeling of betrayal and sadness more than pain.

"GREI!" Kari yelled through the beating, "HELP ME!" He was silenced by his ex master's boot meeting his face. No help came to him, but the lashing stopped.

"**You…miserable, ungrateful savage… I hereby banish you, I leave you to die in the mountains and your soul shall never see the glory of Valhalla or Fólkvangr. Take him away!"** **As Arngeir's heavy footsteps left, two things happened. The sickening sound of a knife ripping though meat was heard along with a scream, for the thief met the deadly end of Arngeir's sword. Kari let out a sob and he was taken by the arms towards the end of the village. Before too long, they had reached the base of the mountain range and Kari felt a warm fur cover him. ** "**I'm sorry son, may the gods have mercy on you." The man left back towards the village Kari used to call home.** **Tears were still flowing from the boy's eyes, but now they were because he would never see his fellow peers again and if he did, they would be his enemies… even Grei. At the thought of the girl he let out a sob, his loss of her felt worse than the others, and she had not helped him when he needed it most. "Grei…" He whispered to no one, and turned around to look at the mountains that were his casket. "What now?..."**

_.

"Be careful with that dragon…" Astrid told her dear friend Hiccup as he was about to enter the final exam in their dragon training.

"it's no the dragon I'm worried about… Listen Astrid, if something goes…wrong, please promise me you won't let them find toothless." He said to her in the most sincere voice he could manage.

"I will, just promise me nothing will go wrong." She returned, a slight gesture of humor in her tone.

Hiccup was about to say something when Gobber approached behind them, "It's time Hiccup" He said in a manner fitting of an instructor, "knock em' dead."

"This is it…for the sake of peace, I have to try…" The teen thought as he stepped into the ring…


	5. Svalbaard

Little Misfit

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN How to Train Your Dragon… DreamWorks does ^^.

CH. 5, Svalbaard

Cold and wind greeted the young teen's face as he hiked up the nameless mountain, a task proving itself quite tiresome. It had been one day since Kari had been banished from Krigeren and the wounds both mental and physical where nowhere near healed. He remembered vividly how his "father" had ruthlessly bestowed punishment upon him and how the closest thing he had to a friend had seemingly forsaken him. Kari winced as a fresh surge of pain came from the semi fresh whip marks on his back.

"This SUCKS!" He yelled as loud as he could to drown out the pain. He sat on the ground and started thing about a few things. Kari had come to the conclusion that he could not stay here for long. So the next best thing to his home would be to locate another village. He knew that the Krigeren people had predatorily sailed to some and horse ridden to others; therefore, at least one village had to be close enough to reach on foot. He didn't really know which general direction to head in so he just settled on South being the best.

"Man I'm starving…" Kari had noticed the trees bear no fruit this time of year; heck, they barely had any during their spring! "Let's see…my survival instructor told us not to count on fruits because they never grow, so that means I'll have to hunt something." Kari had seen two rabbits before on his way up so he figured that's what he was getting. He pulled out the small knife he carried in his boot and stood up to go hunting. Yet after 2 hours of searching, Kari couldn't find a stupid rabbit and weary with injury and fatigue, he plopped down on the ground and rested. "Stupid exile… Stupid Krigeren."

The next day Kari set out southbound with no real high hopes of reaching the next village today. Along the way he had found an old bird bone and started whittling it to pass the time. Within a few hours of uneventful hiking, the boy had something that started to look like a crummy flute. Then something colder than usual greeted Kari's face. "Whaa!" he exclaimed and realized that it had started to snow. "_Of course, you're in the high mountains now…" _He thought to himself. The boy wrapped the fur around his shoulders more for good measure and pressed on.

Further into the snowy mountains, Kari decided to start fiddling with the crummy flute he'd previously made. To his surprise, it actually made nice sounds and he soon found out a simple melody. "Hey cool, it actually sounds nice." His exuberance was short –lived however, as he was soon hit by a dizzy spell and had to sit down. "Whoa… that's not good…" Then again, this turn of events shouldn't really surprise him. Because after all, he hadn't eaten in two days and it was obviously catching up to him. "Still, I gotta keep going…" Kari rose and trudged on forward, determined to make it out of the freezing mountains. However, the freezing winds had picked up and now the boy found himself in a blizzard that his fur shawl was doing its best to protect him from. "G-great…narrow mountain p-passes and icy winds, this s-sucks so hard…" He stated through chattering teeth. Another cold blast hit him and he seriously wanted to turn back, but he knew that wasn't an option. The narrow pass soon opened up to a drop however there was a ledge on the mountainside large enough to walk on. "Gotta…keep…going…" Kari's eyes were starting to close and his balance was waning. Suddenly Kari saw a blurry silhouette emerge from the white of the blizzard. "Huh… What is that..." He heard a growl and smiled to himself, "Oh great… an ice demon… that just grea…" The boy didn't even finish his sentence before his eyes finally closed and he slipped off the mountainside. The last thing the boy saw was the mountain speeding away from him and a large blurry shape coming at him. "Grei…"

_.

"I knew it, I'm dead…" Hiccup stated in disbelief at what he saw before him.

"No, but you gave it your best shot" His father chuckled as he approached his son. "So, what do you think?" He motioned out over the village.

"_Hey look! It's Hiccup!"_ Someone down below happily exclaimed and everyone started coming up the hill to see their hero.

"Turns out, all we needed was a little more of… this" Stoick continued as he motioned towards his son.

"You just gestured to all of me…" Hiccup replied, and his father merely nodded in confirmation.

"Well…most of ye," a familiar voice to which Hiccup put Gobber's face to quickly said. "That bit's my handy work. You think it'll do?"

"Eh… I might make a few tweaks" the teen humorously replied.

Suddenly a familiar punch befell Hiccup's right arm and the boy turned around to see none other than Astrid.

"THAT's, for scaring me." She stated with an edgy look on her face. Hiccup stuttered for a second in protest before her lips came upon his and all thought momentarily ceased.

"Welcome home." Gobber said as he handed Hiccup a new saddle and fin for Toothless. As if on cue, Hiccup's best friend ran up to the scene, eager as he was to take flight once again.

"_It's go time…"_ The boy thought with a smile… "Let's go Toothless!"

_.

Darkness slowly fled to make way for light as Kari's eyes came into focus. "Whoa…what happened?" He looked around, "where am I?" He immediately realized that was a stupid question given his dark stone surroundings. "Ah, a cave…" He started to get up when he heard a growl and froze. A winged figure flew into the mouth of the cave and blocked the way out. "Ah! Who and what are you?" Kari exclaimed in surprise. The creature rolled its eyes at him and dropped what seemed to be a rabbit in front of the boy. "Um…what are you doing? Aren't you…supposed to be…you know…hurting me?" The still nameless creature shook its head and then nudged the fallen prey forward. "You…hunted that down…for me?" The beast nodded and stood back to let the human do what he needed to do. "You saved me didn't you?" The creature nodded and gave a slight growl in reply. "Well…given the circumstances, I guess I won't complain. You don't seem like you're going to eat me… and I know you can understand me, so I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Kari." The creature nodded and gave a grunt and growl as if introducing himself. "Ok…yeah I'm not gonna be able to say that." He studied the beast's features; he was pale and had large blue eyes. He looked down and saw the awesome claws and decided on a name for him. "How does Svalbaard sound?" The beast turned its head to the side in confusion. "C'mon… the other one is too hard and…beasty." The creature rolled its eyes and nodded somewhat unenthusiastically. "Alright then, Svalbaard it is." Kari tore some fur from his cloak and struck some rocks together to start a small cooking fire. "Thanks for the rabbit though, I am really hungry…" Sval nodded happily and rested on the cave floor, watching the human make his fire.


End file.
